


Needed Freedom

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: Arthur had an online friend. Had done for a few years. He'd rant and vent, and they would talk about everything. But Arthur also had an abusive upbringing, he lived in an abusive household. Could this online friend, Merlin, save Arthur from his restricted life? Or would Arthur just have to keep taking the abuse until he could escape on his own accord?





	Needed Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the formatting. I did have better formatting but A03 kept breaking on me and wouldn't post the entire work, for some reason. So it's a bit crappy because of that.

* * *

**Magical_Idiot  
** Where would you go if all was lost?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** There’s a place in the woods near where I live  
It’s surrounded by trees, with a stream running down into the main river. There’s a bridge over the stream and it’s covered in moss and it’s really old  
It’s relaxing to sit and listen to the water and the birds and nature  
The wind rippling through the leaves is my favourite  
It’s so peaceful, especially in the summer

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Sounds amazing

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** What about you?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** I’d go to my mother’s bakery  
It’s always joyful there, full of life and laughter  
We get robins there in the garden bit at winter  
All the elderly women feed them

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I imagine it to be village bliss

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** It is

So how’s it going? **  
**

* * *

**Professional Clotpole**  
I hate people.

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** What’s new?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I’m serious!

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Uh huh. This is about your father, isn’t it?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Yep!

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot**  
Sorry. I don’t mean to be rude but

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** It’s fine, he’s an arsehole. We both know this

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** he deserves to be locked up, from what you’ve told me  
Exactly…  
What did he do?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** He’s set up three dates with the daughters from other companies  
As always, he was like ‘We have to form an alliance. It will benefit both companies and bring in more money’  
Ugh, I hate him.

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Look, no matter how frustrated you are with this shitty situation   
take it from me   
Don’t do anything rash.  
And especially don’t tell him the truth!

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** He’ll never stop otherwise **  
**

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** I’m scared for your safety. Don’t do it.

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** There’s nothing to be scared about  
It’s not like he can hurt me

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** I swear I’ll come find you to stop you from doing this  
From what you’ve said about your childhood and how bigoted your father is, it is not worth the risk  
Grin and bear it for now  
_Please  
_  
Arthur, listen to me, seriously

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I’m here  
I’m sorry  
Just…  
getting emotional  
It matters to me so much that you care  
<3

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** It’s what online friends are for  
Now vent your frustration here so you don’t go tell your dad

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Can we just talk about something else?

 

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** As long as you promise to at least talk to your friends about this

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I promise  
I wanted to talk about your meta on Sewal and Edric. I loved it btw, it proves so much! But you think they fell in love around S2?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Uh, of course. Sewal so wanted to kiss Edric after they escaped the siren’s grasp in 2x06. The siren they both weren’t affected by! They fell in love wayyyy before then, probably earlier in S2 tbh  
And why can’t you just use their ship name?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Sewric is a stupid ship name   
they will always be Edral to me  
But they were so in love before S2

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Write a meta, then get back to me

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I’m shit at that stuff, you know this  
Anyway  
they were in love in 1x09

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** The whirlpool episode, right?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Yeah, duh  
They were staring at each other’s lips for that whole scene on the beach  
while soaking wet (and very hot might I add)  
They.  Were.  Gonna.  Kiss.   
If you need more proof  
I swear Cameron and Owen were doing it on purpose (they are brilliant actors and they wouldn’t just accidentally stare at each other’s lips for a whole scene)

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Okay, fair  
I suppose I like the idea of them not realising that they love the other till later, you know?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Yeah, I get that  
It would be nice from a storytelling pov

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Btw idk if I’ve asked you before but do you ship Cameron and Owen?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I don’t know?   
I like their chemistry  
But  
the shippers take it out of context  
maybe?  
Do you ship it?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** A little  
It’s hard not to  
they’re so cute and there’s so much… weird stuff around their friendship  
I would like to say I don’t care…

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** But you do  
Because you’re you  
and you ship everything

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Not everything

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** And you ship everything that’s gay*

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Better  
Oh  
Is that the time already :O

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Guess you’re going to bed?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Uh huh  
Talk to ya later Arthur

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** See ya Merls

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** And talk to your friends!!  
Or I’ll come find you

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** ‘Course, ‘course, I promised

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Night!

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Goodnight

* * *

**  
**

**~~~**

Arthur pushed himself away from his desk, using his chair to slide over to his bed. He was certainly exhausted, but sleep wasn’t for him yet as he picked up his phone from the covers, typing in his password with lightning speed. He glanced around him, picking up a wire, his charger, slotting it into his phone. As it signalled it was charging, he opened his messages, sighing deeply.

 

**~~~**

**Leon**

* * *

Sat, 24/03/18  


Leon, stop me from making a mistake

Don’t you dare tell me you’re thinking of   
telling him  
Arthur!  
Oh my god!

I want him to know who I am  
And that I can’t marry a woman

And what about everything that he’s done   
to you?  
Please Arthur, think about this

 I am  
which is why I’m texting you

Did that online friend of yours put you up   
to this?

No!  
He made me promise to talk to you

Good.   
I worry you two are getting too close

Not the point, Leon

It’s a legitimate concern. You tell him   
everything

That’s how online friends are

Do you *like* him?

Leon!  
Still not the point!

Omfg  
You do!

Not. The. Point.

Right. The whole point is:  
Don’t tell your father  
It’s a simple as that  
He’ll hit you at best  
That’s the *best* case here

He can’t hurt me anymore  
I’m not a kid anymore  
He hasn’t done anything for two years

When you got your A-Level results?

Yes  
It’s not a big deal

It’s the biggest deal there is between a   
parent and child  
Arthur, please don’t tell him  
Or else I’ll organise an intervention with  
everyone  
Don’t make me do it. You know I will

Fine. Fine.  
I won’t tell him  
I’ll bear the dates, I guess

Please do

Night Leon

Night Arthur

 

**~~~**

Arthur woke to being violently shaken, he jolted and scrambled away from the hands that were doing so. The person sighed and whirled around, placing a hand on Arthur’s arm, steading him. His erratic breathing slowed, along with his heartbeat. Reality soon came back to him.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you up like that.”

“It’s– It’s fine, Morgana.”

She shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed, _lightly_ patting Arthur’s legs that hid beneath the covers. “No, really, I’m sorry. I got careless. He’s not here, you know. He’s still on that business trip. You’re safe.”

“I’m… okay, Morgs.”

“You haven’t been okay since you were five.” Morgana enveloped him in a hug. “I’m always here for you.”

Arthur’s mouth quirked upwards. He didn’t want to remember the past, yet, it was always with him. “Thank you.”

Morgana pulled away from the hug. “Now, Leon tells me you were thinking of coming out to daddio.”

“Yeah…”

“You’re not going to, are you?”

“Of course not.”

“Good because you won’t get the reaction I did. You won’t get shouting and a promise never to mention it again.”

Arthur stared at the covers, looking away from Morgana, shrinking into himself. “Because _I_ have to be perfect. Because I’m worthless to him otherwise. I suppose it helps that you’re his daughter _and_ that he’s never laid a finger on you.”

“I would break his neck tomorrow to free you from this.”

“A kind offer but…” He looked back up, his eyes staring at Morgana’s, “you can’t stand up to him. Never risk yourself for me, okay? Remember our pact.”

“I’m sick of you taking the blow for everything.”

“I can take a hit.”

Her eyes welled up. “You _can’t_ take another. It will break you.”

“Two years, remember? He’s trying to be better.”

“He nearly hit you the other week for breaking a glass. A _glass_. It isn’t as if we don’t have a million of them or the money to replace them. I’m scared for you, Arthur.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t get in the firing line.”

She wiped the tears in her eyes away. “I always have. I’ve always defended you.”

“Still. You’re right, though... He’s close to breaking again.” He shook his head. “Don’t know why I defend him.”

“I think it’s because you want a father, just not him.”

“Yeah…”

Morgana glanced to his computer at the other end of the room. “Talk to that online friend of yours. He always cheers you up.”

“What time is it?”

“Nine o’clock.”

“He’ll still be asleep.”

She chuckled, patting Arthur’s leg again. “Have a good day, brother. I’m meeting with Gwen today.”

Arthur smirked. “OoOoo.”

“‘OoOoo’ indeed.”

 

**~~~**

* * *

**Magical_Idiot  
** Do you think sewric will become canon?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I’d hope so! I love the show so much and having edral* be real would really make it

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** The writers have never denied it, which is a bonus  
Plus  
new series next week!

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Can’t wait  
Will you live tweet again?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Probably  
It’s fun to see initial reactions

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Excited!

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** How are you btw?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I’m fine

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Uh huh

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Shut up  
How are you?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Good, the easter hols are kicking off near me  
For some reason, one of the richer students in my classes is throwing an easter prom(?)  
If we go we have to dress up like bunnies, eggs or chicks

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** rip  
Are you going?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** I’d make a fantastic egg

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Of course

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** But nah, it isn’t my style

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** You just don’t wanna dress up, do you?  
A party like that is a perfect way to meet your future bf

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Shh, I don’t wanna date yet

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Mhm

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Seriously, I don’t  
I’m only twenty  
I’m fine with being single for now

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Tell that to every post you make about wanting a boyfriend

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Trueee  
I like the idea there’s just  
there’s no one I like!

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I’m sure you’ll find your dream guy one day, Merlin  
You’re a catch

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Thanks mate  
And hey!  
you’ll get your dreamy guy one day too!  
The future will be bright for the both of us

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Definitely!  
Next year, I get my savings account money thingy  
and then I’m outta this house  
and I’ll get a boyfriend and everything will be perfect

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Yasss  
Random change of subject  
but remember when we changed our usernames?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Yeah?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** I was thinking of changing mine

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Wait, and lose that perfect name for you?   
:O  
That’s a crime Merls

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Shush  
I was just gonna go with one of your other insults

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Which one?

* * *

 **Magical_Idiot  
** Hmm…  
Startled_Stoat?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** You have an obsession with underscores  
But I like it!  
fits you perfectly

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Just like how clotpole is the perfect word for you

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Mm I thought dollophead was the perfect description of me?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** It is but it makes for a stupid username  
clotpole or cabbagehead are your only options

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** clotpole is more insulting so we’ll stick with that

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Good!

* * *

 

**~~~**

“I think you’ve got an invite to something!” Morgana bellowed, crashing into Arthur’s room.

“Can I get any privacy?”

“Nope!” She darted over to Arthur’s desk – where his desktop dominated the space – and dropped the letter onto his keyboard. “Ooo, you’re talking to Merlin!”

“Yes…”

“He so likes you, you know.”

“As if.”

“I’ve seen some of your messages! He has a crush on you.”

“Even if that was true, he probably lives far from here.”

“Long distance relationship, bro.”

“Hm.” He turned to her, smiling. “How was your date?”

“Brilliant! Gwen was so sweet and I know it was just a coffee date but aaahh, she’s so cute and lovely and… I think I may have had more than a crush on her.”

“Oh, wow. I’m glad you stopped being a useless lesbian. You seem so happy.”

Morgana grinned, ear to ear. “I am happy! But, I really want you to open that letter.”

The envelope was sliver and had multiple egg, chick and bunny stickers around it. Arthur tore into it, taking out a thin piece of card detailing everything to do with an Easter prom, where you had to dress up as an egg, chick or bunny. Arthur nearly malfunctioned when he read it.

“What is it?” Morgana asked, instantly recognising Arthur’s ‘out of it’ look.

“Give me a second.”

 

**~~~**

* * *

**Startled_Stoat  
** arrthurrr??? **  
**

* * *

**Professional Clotpole  
** Sorry my sister distracted me  
but I have something super personal to ask

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** okay???

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** What uni do you go to?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Why do you wanna know?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Because I got an invitation to a prom that sounded similar to what you described

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** It could be a trend?  
But  
I suppose it can’t hurt for you to know…  
Um  
I go to Camelot Uni

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!  
NO WAY  
We  
go  
to  
the same  
uni

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** wait so  
we’ve probably passed by each other before?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Yeah!

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** right right right  
well obvs  
we have to go to that prom now

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Oh my god, yes  
you can be an egg ;)  
I’ll be a bunny  
I’d make a cute bunny

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Hmm, with your, as you call it, luscious golden locks?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Exactly  
I honestly can’t believe that for all this time  
you have been so close  
:)

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** I’m so happy  
we have to meet  
at some point  
before that blasted prom

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Are you dissing on the prom already?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** I don’t like the host, tbh. I don’t know how I’m invited  
hey, do you know that fancy dress shop in town? **  
**

* * *

**Professional Clotpole  
** The one by Warlock Street?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Yeah  
I’m pretty sure we could find something there  
and  
andd when are you free?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Wednesday afternoon?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** That’s good for me too  
okay  
this changes everything  
we’re even in the same year of uni  
this is brilliant

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** It’s fate! :P

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** The stars have aligned to bring us together!  
okay  
I want your opinion on the gracious host Vivian

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I only know her by her demanding reputation **  
** And she’s one of the dates…

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Really?  
Shit, when is the date?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Tomorrow.  
Like actually murder me  
pls

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** And murder the best online friend, soon to be irl friend, I’ve ever had?  
not on your nelly

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** :(  
but it’s for my benefit

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** I’d get arrested  
I’d be a crap murderer  
do you want me to get arrested?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** No  
btw  
just to let you know  
my sister is still here

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Tell her I said hi

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** She’s saying she knows a Merlin?  
What’s the likelihood that’s you?  
oh no, ah, she’s saying her… girlfriend(?) knows you

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** omg  
what is her girlfriend called???

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Gwen

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Gwen is one of my closest friends

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole**  
omfg  
I only see Gwen these days when she’s with my sister but... wow 

* * *

**Startled_Stoat  
** If you know Gwen, you must know Lancelot and Leon, right?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Leon is the childhood friend I talk about  
and I’ve only met Lancelot once  
Ok  
Have we met before and never realised it?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** It’s not like Merlin is a common name  
I doubt it  
hold on  
someone may have mentioned me as Emrys?  
It’s my surname and a lot of my friends call me that  
(they say it suits me better than Merlin does, I beg to differ)

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** …  
im gonna kill Elyan, Gwaine and Percival

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** You know them too?!

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Yep  
They always talk about how ‘I have to meet Emrys’  
When did you meet all these guys?  
Because I’ve known Leon, Gwen and Elyan since I was a child

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Well, I came from the country  
so  
I’ve known them all since the start of uni really  
Gwen introduced me to a lot of people (I met her at freshers)  
I can’t believe you have been so close  
all it would have taken was one outing with everyone together

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I don’t go out much…  
that’s probably why  
and I don’t get to see a lot of my friends  
when I do, it’s only at uni

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Does your dad really forbid you from going out?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Yes  
the only reason I’ll get to go to this prom is because Vivian is the host  
and the only reason I was invited (I presume) is because of this damn date

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** :(  
<3  
You’ll survive all this

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I hope you’re right  
because I don’t know if I can survive

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** I know it’s stupid to say so  
but I believe you can.   
You’re so strong and you have survived this long.  
I know we sit behind computer screens and can’t see our faces  
but I can feel you smiling and laughing with some of the things you say  
and I hope what I say makes you smile and laugh too  
and if you can smile and laugh and be a small bit happy  
then you can survive all of this  
you really can

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Thank you for saying that…  
<3 <3 <3  
You do make me laugh, btw, and smile and happy  
My sister makes me talk to you sometimes  
because you cheer me up

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** I’m glad I can cheer you up then  
because you deserve to be happy

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** :)  
oh  
I have to go  
sorry  
my dad is going to be home in an hour  
and if I don’t

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Arthur  
it’s okay  
go  
I’ll talk to you later **  
**

* * *

**Professional Clotpole  
** Talk to you later

* * *

**  
**

**~~~**

“An hour was an estimate.” Morgana widened her eyes as she stared down at her phone. “Oh, wait.”

“What?”

“The text was delayed.”

“Shit.”

Arthur focused on his computer as he logged out. When it made it to the screen, there were two accounts. One which said ‘me’ and another that said ‘Arthur’. He opened the Arthur one, typing in the password with shaky hands. As soon as it logged in, showing the most basic desktop background, he opened a few internet tabs and several Word and Excel documents. Everything that had been opened was either to do with his father’s business or his uni course. He took out his phone heading to the app store to uninstall a few apps. Once they were gone, he blew out a sigh.

Morgana had moved towards the window, looking out. “Fuck, he’s here.”

“Get downstairs. He can’t know we’ve been talking.”

She nodded and grabbed the invitation from Arthur’s desk. “Keep this prom a secret for now if you want to go.”

“Alright.”

With that, she was out of his room and Arthur pulled up one of the documents, getting to work.

His door swung open and it took all of the willpower in the world for Arthur not to cower or put up his hands in defence. He concentrated on his work like it was the only thing to exist. Trying his best to ignore his father and let him do his snooping.

Uther walked over, picking up Arthur’s phone. He unlocked the thing with ease and browsed the recent texts, browsing history and apps. Once he was satisfied, he put the phone down, took one glance at Arthur’s computer and sauntered out.

Arthur shuddered. He wanted to believe his father was better. Wanted to have faith in him. But he always invaded Arthur’s privacy which meant Arthur was treading on eggshells, especially when it came to texts and apps. Browsing history was easier, clearing it was muscle memory. But if he even left _one_ text that could raise suspicion or make his father angry, his two year record would be reset. And Arthur couldn’t cope with that, the constant fear. He was almost ready to slip up so that he could go back to the old days, because he was experienced in that.

Then, he had to remind himself that it was worse before. At least now, he was free from cuts and bruises. It was merely a question of, how long would this peace last?

 

**~~~**

* * *

**Startled_Stoat  
** Are you alright?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I survived  
he didn’t find anything  
I had already deleted all the texts  
and uninstalling apps is easy  
logging into my other account is too  
Trust me  
I have this down to an art form

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** You shouldn’t have to  
God  
you and your sister need to get the fuck out of there

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** We have uni

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Screw uni  
you want to move and become a farmer?  
my mother has a bit of land  
she would take you  
she would because I may talk about you  
and she’s ready to come over here and take you away from all this   
you shouldn’t have to deal with this.   
It’s not fair

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** He would find me somehow

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Then go to the police  
anything Arthur  
do anything to leave

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I can’t leave everyone

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Everyone would more than understand  
you need to go  
before something awful happens  
I’d hate to think

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** I’m fine, Merlin

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** You’re not. I know you’re not  
Think about it, okay?

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Ok

* * *

**  
**

**~~~**

“Merlin…?” Arthur said, approaching a dark haired fellow standing outside the costume shop.

He turned to him, smiling his head off. “Arthur!”

“Nice to meet you in the flesh.”

“It’s lovely to see you in real life.” He smiled more. “May I hug you?”

Arthur widened his eyes at the question, stepping back a small bit before calming. “Uh… yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah. I was shocked about you asking, that’s all.”

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur a brief, small, hug. Just the right amount not to push the boundaries of what Arthur was comfortable with. After all, the two had talked about Arthur’s troubles with people coming near him or touching him. Permission was never asked, only assumed. Merlin respected Arthur’s wishes without prompt.

Once inside the shop, Merlin straightaway asked about egg and bunny costumes, to which the worker pulled out a basket from behind the till and pushed it towards him. It was filled with an array of outfits, especially chicks, eggs and bunnies.

The shopkeeper stared at the costumes like they had personally offended them. “I heard about that party that rich student is hosting. I prepared.”

Arthur glanced in. “This one will do.” He picked out a costume that appeared to be more like a onesie than anything else.

“And I think I’ll go for this one.” The one Merlin had chosen was a true eggshell, complete with the aim to restrict the arms and have the head poking out like it didn’t belong.

After they had paid, the two made it back out onto the street. They walked for a while, doing a bit of window shopping. But Arthur was silent, barely managing to keep a conversation with Merlin. But Merlin understood. Arthur was trapped, he was terrified with every step he took. He kept glancing around, checking all directions at any given moment, like someone could jump out and take him away.

“Arthur…” Merlin said when they had made it halfway down the street. “Your breathing is erratic. So, I want you to concentrate on my voice, alright?”

“A– All– Alright, right– Alright.” Tears pricked at Arthur’s eyes, daring to make themselves known.

“Your father isn’t here, you’re safe. He doesn’t know where you are or who you’re with. Everything is fine. I want you to breathe deep, slow breaths. Okay?”

“Yeah...” Arthur stuck to breathing calmly, in through the nose, out through the mouth. As they walked further down the street, his breathing was back in check.

“Are you alright?”

“No…” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “You know, the other day, Vivian worked out what my father was doing to me. I was quivering for the entire date. She dabbed away the tears on my face and told me to get through it all the best I can.” A single tear crawled down his face. “She told me that I’d be safe at the party and that if I need room, she’ll give me the key to the conservatory.”

“Oh, Arthur… I hate to see you like this.” Merlin’s hand hovered by Arthur’s arm as he silently asked permission, to which Arthur nodded and Merlin placed his hand there, hoping to add comfort. “Come on, I know a good café.”

In the café, Merlin had taken Arthur to a booth at the end of the shop. The seats were tall enough to be hidden from the door but even with this, Arthur scrunched himself in the corner for better protection. Merlin definitely wasn’t going to make Arthur go up and order, so instead, he beckoned over a staff member.

“Oh, hello Merlin. I almost didn’t recognise you with your hair like that,” the staff member, an older woman, said.

Merlin rolled his eyes and leant forward. “Alice, my friend is a bit vulnerable, can we order from here?”

Alice glanced to Arthur, giving him a small smile. “Of course. What would you like?”

Arthur – hesitantly – looked to her. “I– uh– Is a hot chocolate okay?”

“That’s just fine. I’ll make sure to add marshmallows and sprinkles for free.”

“Thank… you…” He gave a weak smile. “Can I also have… the soup?”

“It’s carrot and coriander today, is that good for you?”

“Yeah…”

She smiled brightly. “Hey, I’ll give you a cake on me too. What’s your favourite?”

Arthur looked to her as if she had offered him the world. Was he truly so vulnerable, so unloved by his father, that the very idea of someone buying him a **cake** made him feel warm and safe? “Uh. Victoria Sponge.”

“Ooo, a classic.” She turned to Merlin. “I’ll get your usual.” And with one last smile, she was off.

“By the way, she’s my auntie Alice and this is her place,” Merlin explained as he pointed to the counter, where Alice was chatting with a man about her age. “There’s my uncle Gaius.”

“They seem… nice. And your auntie is lovely.” Arthur shuffled out of his corner.

“She is. She’s kind to everyone, especially those who need a helping hand.” Merlin observed as Arthur began to let his guard down, gradually. “Are you alright?”

“I feel safer… My father doesn’t normally let me out of the house, as you know. It’s strange being out like this without his full permission. I worry he has a tracker on me.”

Merlin frowned, wanting to find some way to make everything okay for his friend, someone he had gotten so close to. What was happening was not nearly fair. “What does he look like? Just so I know.”

Arthur took out his phone and scrolled through a few pictures. He showed Merlin one, where his father was decked out in black leather. “Keep in mind, he’s a businessman.”

“For what? Leathers?” Merlin grinned as Arthur laughed his head off. After he had calmed, a serious tone befell them once more. “I’d hate to think how he treats his staff.”

“Badly. If they show signs of reporting him, he ups their pay.”

“Damn…”

“I’ve been thinking… about leaving.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My degree is for business, something I don’t want to do.” He stared down at the table, his shoulders hunched. “I want to escape. I want to be safe and live a normal life.”

“We can come up with a plan? My mother would be more than happy to have you stay in her house.”

“Are you sure…? What is she like?”

Merlin got a picture of his own on his phone, showing Arthur. His mother stood outside a bakery, holding a tray of cupcakes. “She’s well liked, and people normally go to her bakery for a good chat. When I was growing up, she never raised her voice and normally gave hugs in stressful situations. Once, she sat by me when I was close to having a panic attack. She didn’t touch me without permission and she helped me breathe. Honestly, if I say you’re considering it, she’ll be here in two seconds flat.”

“She sounds so nice and loving. Everything about it all seems perfect.”

“Please do consider it.”

“I will. I am.”

 

**~~~**

* * *

**Startled_Stoat  
** I found out why Vivian invited me

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Oh, why?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Apparently, she has a crush on me???  
Which is  
so weird  
Anyway, we were talking through Gwen  
because I did not want Vivian to have my phone number  
BUT  
We came up with a plan, the three of us

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** For what?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Vivian is going to pick me up from my house  
(not looking forward to that)  
and then I’ll hide when we get to yours  
She’ll then drive us back to her house

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** How does she have that bad reputation again?

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Honestly? She’s not normally like this  
I think she shows off normally  
I think I just talked to the real Vivian

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Through Gwen

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** Yeah, through Gwen  
but still

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Wow…  
I’ve only known of Vivian from the gossip  
She has been to a few company party ….. events(?) over the years  
So, I’ve only known her in that setting  
Not someone who is kind and actually cares about someone’s wellbeing

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** It’s so strange  
Anyhow  
I have to go  
I’ll see you tomorrow!

* * *

 **Professional Clotpole  
** Yeah!  
See you then :)

 **Startled_Stoat  
** :) **  
**

* * *

 

**~~~**

“Who knew the weather would be so awful,” Vivian said, sparking up conversation.

It was a rainy world outside, but what did they really expect during a cold snap? At least it was only rain and not snow this time. The windows of the car were dots of water and running tracks, the windscreen wipers battered against it. Truly, truly, chronic weather.

“Not exactly an Easter environment,” Merlin said as he stared out the window.

Vivian laughed. She was in an outfit resembling a chick. With a feathery yellow dress and a hat that was in the shape of a chick head. “No. But at least we’ll all be warm in my house. I have heated floors.”

“That’s one way to incubate all the eggs,” Arthur joked, feeling comfortable in this environment.

“Glad to see you so… bouncy, Pendragon.”

“Oh… no… are there going to be puns and Easter related jokes all night?”

“You bet your left ear there will be.” She concentrated for a bit as she came up to a tricky double roundabout. Once she was clear, she glanced in her mirror to spot the two. “Did you guys catch the first episode of The Seas Callin’?”

Merlin practically jumped in his seat. “Vivian, please tell us you ship Sewric.”

“While I hate their ship name, I do ship them.”

Arthur perked up immensely. “I call them Edral, if you want a better name.”

“Petition for the fandom to call them that.” Vivian slammed her hand on her dashboard, as if the action made the petition a reality. “Do you two think they were going to kiss last episode? Because… when Edric was wounded, Sewal looked as if his entire world came crashing down. And I swear he was going to kiss him when Edric woke up.”

“They almost kiss every episode.” Merlin sighed. “I hope it’s building up to it this series.”

“Sewal and Edric are going to happen. I believe in the show,” Arthur said, now grinning.

“Yes. The writers won’t let us down. Hopefully.” Vivian slowed her car as she made a turn, heading up a country road. “Almost there.”

Once they made it into the grandest looking stately home there could ever be, Vivian ran off, saying that more people will be arriving soon. The place was already starting to fill up, but the only rooms accessible were the hallway, the main living room and the massive hall. Every other door had been blocked off or locked. Vivian slipped Arthur the conservatory key from the get go, just in case he needed to escape and couldn’t find her.

Merlin’s egg costume, while flimsy, got more ridiculous as time went on. He struggled to get food to his mouth and drinking was a challenge to not spill liquid everywhere. Arthur – the whole time – laughed instead of helping. Happy tears were running from his eyes as hysteria took over him. Merlin, on the other hand, was choking on air, flailing his arms about to try and pry the costume off his head. When he managed to do so, through sheer willpower, the egg was like a pop-up hoodie.

Eventually, Arthur dragged Merlin away from the snacks and drinks, and into the hall. Where music blared and people had located to. Everyone had the most fantastical outfits. Everything from the bargain bucket, to homemade, to ‘never gonna wear again’ but expensive. There seemed to be more chicks and bunnies than eggs, which Merlin could understand. And most of the egg costumes were more like a fried egg than an eggshell. But, Merlin didn’t truly mind his, he got Arthur laughing, that made it worth the trouble.

“I see your egg didn’t last long,” a voice came from behind them, which was strange, since they had edged towards a wall. (But that was more for Arthur’s sake).

“Gwen!” Merlin said, giving her quite the awkward eggshell hug.

Gwen only smiled at Arthur, knowing his boundaries. She twirled in her outfit, asking them what they thought. Her costume was also a bunny, like Arthur’s. But she had made her’s. All it took were copious amounts of fabric, a headband and wire, and more fabric. The thing was detailed and ten times better than Arthur’s floppy eared onesie.

“Looks fantastic, Gwen,” Arthur said. “Where’s Morgana?”

“She’s grabbing a drink from the kitchen. We’re so cute in our matching outfits!”

“Did Morgana help you?”

“She made the headbands.” Gwen flicked her bunny ear, causing it to rock back and forth.

Merlin grinned. “You two are so cute together.”

“Yes, well, I should thank you, Merlin. I never would have thought she _actually_ liked me if you hadn’t said.”

“Is that the useless lesbian meme talking?” Arthur asked, chuckling lightly.

“It’s not a meme, it’s a really issue in the community.”

“Of course, of course. I’m sorry for being ignorant.”

“Rightly so, brother dear,” Morgana said, appearing out of nowhere as she handed Gwen her drink. “You two look like you had a fight with lost and found.”

“Thanks, Morgs.”

“No problem.”

Merlin laughed. “To be honest, my egg is so broken.”

The four got into an easy chat, by the wall. It may have been far from the main dancing area of the hall, but everyone respected that it was where Arthur felt the most comfortable. He may have been confident in some conversations with close friends but being in a mess of people was a whole different experience. Every so often Vivian came to say hello before darting off to see other guests. Each time she assured Arthur that, if he needed to, the conservatory was there. Morgana even peeled off to say thank you to her at one point, expressing that it means a lot to them all. It wasn’t often that an acquaintance knew how to help someone like Arthur more than some friends.

Arthur didn’t think he’d need to use the conservatory. He was perfectly safe with his walls and his friends. But in amongst all his joy and confidence, his eyes wandered to the rest of the hall, where people were dancing happily. He felt a calling to it, like he’d regret it if he didn’t. Occasionally, he told his friends he wished he could dance, but they reassured him there was no pressure each and every time.

He was glad, in the end, that he didn’t go out. For he had spotted a group of people amid the bobbing, dancing bodies. A group of exfriends, toxic people he had left behind. Just seeing them knocked the wind out of him. They were people he had met at a community centre he went to in his early teens. It was one of the few places his father allowed him to go to, but because he went to knitting classes (mainly filled with older women), a group of bullies had recognised him and made his life hell. First, they pretended to be his friends, then they physically and verbally abused him at school. Arthur had been convinced they had all moved away, but he had heard that from Morgana, probably to spare him the pain that they went to the same uni as him.

His breathing was the first to go, then came the tight chest and the wobbly legs. Morgana followed his line of sight and rushed to her brother, holding him up. Merlin helped to hold him, while Gwen guided them all out. Arthur could barely stand when he collapsed against the hallway wall. Merlin still held onto him, wishing him to be okay. Morgana was murmuring apologies over and over, while she helped in getting Arthur’s breathing back on track.

“Conservatory,” Arthur gasped out.

When they unlocked the door to the grandest conservatory ever seen, Arthur rushed to the nearest sofa and fell against it. Now, he really focused on his breathing and nothing else. With scrunched up eyes, nothing could hurt him, surely.

“I am so sorry, Arthur. I never thought you would see them again,” Morgana said, sitting next to him.

Gwen turned to Merlin, explaining who the people were. Merlin instantly understood the sheer pain. Arthur had mentioned bullying in one of their chats before, but had never expanded on it, saying it was too painful to remember. He understood a little better now.

Morgana stood up and gestured for Merlin and Gwen to follow her further down the room. When she spoke, it was in whispers, “Merlin, can you bring him back from his own despair?”

“I don’t know how.”

“You’ve been doing it for years, you just didn’t realise. Most of the time, when he’s talking to you, he’s crying or having a panic attack. Whatever you say helps him.”

Gwen placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “There’s no pressure…”

Merlin nodded and glanced to Arthur. He was breathing slow, yet, it kept catching, sending him into a new bout of hyperventilation. His hands trembled, his legs bounced up and down and his eyes were stuck closed with tears at the corners. This was Arthur’s inner struggle showing itself on the outside. This was what it was like for him day in and day out.

“You know… I heard knitted and crocheted fanarts go for a bit of money.”

Arthur smiled at Merlin through his panic state. Already, with him near, he began to calm. Merlin kept talking, not expecting replies. He knew in Arthur’s expressions what he wanted to say, which was enough to keep the conversation going. Once Arthur had managed to stop shaking, Merlin got him to follow his breathing, to just concentrate on not making himself ill. From there, the panic stopped and the tears fell. After making sure he was okay with it, Merlin hugged Arthur tightly. He wished he could squeeze all the anguish away, so that Arthur could be free. Much like how he was online.

Arthur – through his crying – told Morgana and Gwen to go and enjoy the party. They only did once they ensured he was alright and not on the verge of another breakdown. He tried to convince Merlin to go too, but he was definitely having none of it.

“You need someone with you…” Merlin lay back against the sofa. “We need to talk more about The Seas Callin’.”

Arthur faintly smiled at Merlin’s persistence. He too lay back on the sofa. “Delana and Portia. Opinion. Go.”

“They are meant to be together. Delana is the bi icon we all deserve and Portia is the dream for any wlw. Oh, and, Sewal and Edric keep pushing them together for a _reason_.”

“Exactly my thinking. And Morgana’s. She’s written so much meta.”

“Gwen is the same. They ship those two harder than we ship Sewric.”

“Edral. And what’s the ship name for Delana and Portia?”

“Porlana, I think.”

“What a perfect ship name. I wish we had that with Sewal and Edric.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Will you ever accept their ship name?”

“Absolutely not.”

They got chatting for a long while. Getting lost in theories about their favourite show, to talking about nothing in particular. Some conversations were deep and methodical. Others were more questions and answers.

Until it came to a point where the two had been laughing about parallel universes and what was the craziest one they could think of. When they finished crying with laughter, they got locked in this gaze. Just staring at each other while lazing on the sofa.

So Arthur did what he always did. He took advantage of the small moment they were living in, in fear it would never come again.

He kissed Merlin.

It was the smallest thing, something easy that he could backtrack on if needed. (Arthur did a lot of backtracking, on everything). But luckily, it was needed this time around. Because Merlin barely allowed him to break away.

They quickly devolved into a world of want and desire they weren’t even aware of till now. It was lazy, really. Hands were lightly clinging, as the costumes didn’t allow for much grip nor room. Eyes fluttered shut, lightly. But it was still kissing, it was still what they wanted. It may have only lasted a short amount of time, but for that time, it was everything it needed to be.

They were tired, Arthur was especially exhausted. And most importantly, it crossed no boundaries, for Merlin let Arthur set them as they went.

When they finally broke away, they had a good look at what they were wearing. Laughter rung out in the conservatory again as the two mumbled about how a rabbit and an egg kissed. And at that, it was more like, a deflated bunny and a broken egg kissed.

All was well and good in that moment.

Nothing could ruin anything.

Nothing at all.

 

**~~~**

Arthur was at his computer, like he always was in his free time. He was certainly having a few conflicting emotions after the party, but it had been two days, which allowed enough time for his brain to calm down somewhat. Overall, the party had been an unpleasant experience. Apart from that one moment with Merlin. He had actually left just after that, with Vivian dropping them both off.

Of course, Arthur had to lie to his father about spending time with Vivian. He couldn’t mention the panic attack over his bullies, especially considering that Uther didn’t even _know_. Arthur had always been too scared to tell his father. The fear of being abused for being weak was too immense. (And besides, Uther never knew Arthur went to the community centre for knitting classes).

But that was all behind him for now, because he was chatting to Merlin about a whole number of things. Mainly, they were screaming about The Seas Callin’, since the show’s twitter account suggested something dreamy would happen between two main characters. Merlin and Arthur were getting hyped, along with the rest of the fandom.

Things were looking up for Arthur, his life was brightening by the day.

Except, it wasn’t.

How could it?

Uther stalked into the room, phone in hand. “What is this, Arthur?” he said, sticking the phone in his face.

A headline.

A picture.

His life on the line.

The title read, ‘Arthur Pendragon, heir to the largest company in Albion, seen kissing a GUY at an Easter party’. Underneath was a picture, showing his intimate moment with Merlin.

“Father…”

“You better have a good explanation for this!”

No, he didn’t. There was nothing to explain. But he wasn’t going to let himself be hit. Not again. Not after he was beginning to feel grounded and supported.

He did all he could in that moment.

He bolted.

He ran as far as his legs would take him and more so, until he found a space his father didn’t know about. That no one knew about. Where he would be safe. Or as safe as he could be in the current situation. He made his way down roads and tracks, he knew his path like the back of his hand.

Roads melded into mud, small bits of vegetation were suddenly trees. Running water echoed through the air. Dogs barked, people laughed, all in the distance. He sank into the mud that was only beginning to dry.

Finally, he allowed himself to think, to let the tears flow. Unrelenting, unforgiving, unstoppable. The biochemical, emotional release was what his body had been begging for in his journey. His body shook with his cries, as sobs were sucked from his throat. His face may as well have been the stream next to him, as the tears consumed him. His breathing kept catching as he kept crying and crying and crying, until he couldn’t anymore.

His world was over.

 

**~~~**

**Morgana  
**

* * *

Tues, 3/04/18

Arthur, please tell me you’re okay  
I’ve informed everyone, they’re all  
so worried  
God  
I am so sorry this happened  
I hope you’re alright

**~~~**

**Leon**

* * *

Tues, 3/04/18

Arthur, I saw the article  
Where are you?  
Seriously, where are you?  
Morgana said you ran  
Tell me you’re okay

**~~~**

**Gwen**

* * *

Tues, 3/04/18

I heard what happened  
Please be okay  
I know you won’t answer but you  
are going to get through this

**~~~**

**Elyan**

* * *

Tues, 3/04/18

God, Arthur, I hope you’re alright out  
there.  
Morgana informed me, we all know  
what’s happening  
We’re all hoping you’re okay

**~~~**

**Gwaine**

* * *

Tues, 3/04/18

Percy and I got the article taken down  
I hope you’re alright  
Fuck, Arthur, I seriously hope you   
escape from all this

**~~~**

**Percival**

* * *

Tues, 3/04/18

The article is definitely gone  
We will all support and protect you  
Please tell someone you’re okay

**~~~**

**Lancelot**

* * *

Tues, 3/04/18

Hope you’re alright, Arthur

**~~~**

* * *

**Professional Clotpole  
** He knows he knows he knows he knows he knows heknowsheknows he knows he knows he knows he he knows knows he knows he knows knowlksjdkjfgekdfgdlkfghdfljg

* * *

 **Startled_Stoat  
** I’m coming to get you  
From what you’ve said  
I have an idea of where you are  
I hope you’re safe

* * *

 

**~~~**

“Oh… god…”

Arthur quivered in the mud when he heard the voice, saw a body collapse and kneel next to him.

“I…”

“Shh, Arthur, shh,” Merlin said, his hands hovering by Arthur. He looked to them and nodded, resulting in a comforting warmth surrounding him.

Merlin pulled Arthur to his chest, letting him cry all the emotions away. In all the crying, he could feel nothing. He just knew Merlin was there with him and he was getting tears all over his hoodie. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. His father knew. It would be the straw that broke the camel’s back. Uther had been looking for a real excuse during the last couple of years, well, here it was. And Arthur couldn’t handle that. He cried until the tears stopped coming because his body just… cut off his supply. There was nothing left.

He rubbed the water away, sniffled and hiccupped. His senses came back to him, he could open his eyes and see again. See the birds, the water, and Merlin. He stared for a good minute, trying to find words but kept falling short. Because there was only one thing to say.

“I’m terrified…”

Merlin breathed deeply, looking Arthur in the eye with reassurance. “I know… But I have a plan.”

“To take me to your mother’s?”

“Yes. But first, we have to do a few things.” Merlin stood, slightly covered in mud. He offered his hand, helping Arthur up too, who was covered in far more mud. “Gwen told me that Morgana logged you out of your computer and took out the hard drive so that your father can’t find anything else. She did say he left the house. Do you have GPS turned off?”

“Y– Yes, and I turned off my phone.”

“Okay. I’m taking you to Gwaine and Percival.”

“Why?”

Merlin placed a hand at Arthur’s back. “If we all have anything to do with it, you will never see your father again.”

Many a dog walker and hiker took notice of the two as they made their way out of the park. They sent sympathetic looks their way. If it had been Arthur on his own, they surely would have asked if he was alright. But because he had Merlin at his side, they glanced at them or faintly smiled in the hope to bring their spirits back up. Human compassion at its finest.

When they made it to Merlin’s car, most of the mud had dried off. Not that it mattered to Merlin, his car had very much become a bit of a problem car, so a little mud couldn’t hurt it any more. A short trip down the road brought them to a block of flats. Student accommodation.

Gwaine was already waiting for them at the door, with a bag in his hand. “This is what Morgana scrambled together,” he said as Arthur and Merlin approached him.

Arthur couldn’t say anything. He was in far too much shock at how his friends had banded together. People he barely got to see because of his father’s abuse. Nevertheless, in the time Arthur had spent hiding away in his safe spot, the lot of them had come up with a handy plan.

Gwaine handed him the bag and let them into the flats, taking them to his own. Once in, you were looking at a computer paradise. In place of where sofas should be, were large desks with three monitors on each one. The wires had all been bundled up neatly and the computer cases were clear in some places, allowing them to see inside and allowing for better cooling.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Gwaine said, sliding across the wooden flooring and falling into his chair flawlessly.

“ _Our_ humble abode,” Percival corrected as he slid into view, on his chair.

“Ignore the weirdos!” Elyan shouted from the kitchen.

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked up to the desks, leaning on them. “Can we just get started?”

Gwaine nodded and used his chair to slide across the room. In doing so, he made it to a drawer. He rifled through it, picking out a box with a new pristine phone inside. Arthur, meanwhile, only stood at the door, bewildered by what was going on in front of him. He was still very much out of it.

“You’re lucky we bought a hoard of new phones the other week,” Gwaine told Arthur as he slid up to him, still in the chair.

“You’re giving me a new phone?”

“Yeah, it’s the best way to protect you from your father. I would advise staying off social media indefinitely.”

“I… What do I owe you?”

“You owe me nothing.” Gwaine stared at Arthur for a second, racking his brain. “Remember when you gave me and Percival three hundred quid each to pay for rent?”

“I… completely forgot about that.”

“It’s settled. The phone is yours.” He handed it over and Arthur – reluctantly – took it, staring at it like it was an alien object.

“And the contract?”

“It has one already,” Percival butted in. “We can transfer its account at a later date. Easy peasy.”

“If you’re sure…”

“We’re sure.”

Elyan stepped into the room and threw a packet of cakes over to Arthur. “I think you need these more than we do.”

“Thanks.”

As they were saying their goodbyes, Gwaine and Percival gave a few more precautions to take while Elyan told the two that Gwen and Morgana would be waiting for them at a bank. Merlin was hasty to leave, because the threat of Arthur’s father was large. He was a powerful man, a powerful _billionaire_. There was little that could stop him from finding Arthur in the city. Moving fast was paramount.

Merlin and Arthur quickly found themselves in a bank neither of them had an account with. Morgana, on the other hand, was the one hatching up this part of the plan. She and Gwen handed Arthur another, smaller, bag.

“This has all the ID you need,” Morgana said. “If you open a new bank account, father would be closed off from it.”

“Then you can go to your existing bank and have the money transferred and that account closed. It’s fairly immediate these days, which helps,” Gwen continued, giving a faint smile.

Opening the bank account was gruelling, in a way. Once they explained the situation, the person helping them open the account became swifter and more understanding of their need to hurry. They explained what would happen and when, making Arthur feel more comfortable in the process. He did have to use Merlin’s mother’s address, as for the foreseeable, he would be staying there.

Once the account was open, the four found themselves in Arthur’s existing bank. Getting it closed and the money transferred was another difficult process. With the news programmes beginning to report that Arthur Pendragon had gone missing and that Uther Pendragon was distraught, the staff member helping them was suspicious. Of course, with the truth told (and a little evidence), the staff member understood that time was of the essence.

After the processes had been completed and the money was on its way to Arthur’s new account, the four made it to Merlin’s car, where more goodbyes had to be said and done.

Arthur and Morgana hugged each other tightly. Like it was a hug to end all hugs. Most importantly, Arthur was escaping from his cruel life and Morgana was happy for him. She had waited for this day since Arthur was little. Now it was happening, it meant a lot.

“You need to get out too,” Arthur said to Morgana

“I’m staying at Gwen’s from now on.” She wiped tears from her eyes. “I’ll stop father from saying you’re missing when you’re not. I’ll fight him.”

“Not directly, though,” Gwen said, hooking her arm around Morgana’s. “We’re going to get all the employees he’s ever abused to report him.”

“Good idea… I have some documents that could help with that. I can get them together and send them to you.”

“That would be perfect. But only do it when you feel ready.”

“Okay…” He looked Morgana straight in the eye, with concern. “Stay safe.”

“We will… You stay safe too,” she said, gripping Arthur’s arm.

“I will.” Arthur glanced to Merlin. “I don’t think he’ll let me be anything but safe.”

“And who’s _he?_ The cat’s mother?” Merlin said, feigning being insulted.

“I think you’ll find, you’re the cat’s father. Obviously,” Arthur quipped, grinning like he never had before.

Morgana noticed this new found joy, instantly. She gently pushed Arthur’s arm, telling him in no words that he needed to go.

Which he did.

He got in Merlin’s car, and they left.

Once they were out of the city, the countryside was upon them in no time. Arthur took to staring out the window, phasing everything out. While the radio blared, he heard nothing but his own thoughts. It was reassuring to see the whirling fields outside the window. Knowing that he was escaping was more than enough to keep him at peace.

 

**~~~**

**Leon**

* * *

Tues, 3/04/18

Good news, you’re no longer a   
student at Camelot uni  
You’re free, Arthur  
Live your life man  
I’m sure we’ll all be visiting  
when we can

Thanks Leon  
I’ll miss seeing you regularly

You’re only 90 mins down the  
road  
You’re not too far  
Plus, Merlin can keep us updated  
I’m so glad your online friend was  
actually the best thing to happen to  
you

Ha! And you thought he was  
a creep

That’s not entirely true

:D  
I’ll see you when I see you, Leon

Yeah.  
See you, Arthur

 

**~~~**

“Welcome to the woes of village parking,” Merlin said as he carefully got his car up on the kerb.

Arthur peered out his window. “Like city parking except the roads are smaller and you’re more likely to get hit.”

“Yep!” Merlin hopped out of the car with ease, even though the angle had them sliding out of their seats.

Once Arthur had grabbed all his stuff, Merlin gave him a quick tour of the nearby streets. From the way the village was set, it was quite obvious that the cottages were for the farm workers from a time long gone.

The two didn’t even make it to the door before Merlin’s mother nearly pulled it off its hinges, warmly welcoming the two in.

“I presume you’re Arthur…”

“Yes…”

“Well I’m Hunith, it’s lovely to meet you.”

Her smile instantly put Arthur at ease. She had fixed up a bit of a late dinner for the two. A simple stew with some bread. Just seeing it sent Arthur into a whole new wave of emotions. The fact that Hunith had cared enough to make dinner for the both of them, made Arthur feel embraced. It was the little things. For too long, he had seen acts of kindness as something you had to earn. Realising that people could be kind, without knowing someone or begging them to show basic human decency, changed all that for him.

With their dinner in their laps and blankets around them, they settled down to watch The Seas Callin’, brimming with excitement. As they became immersed in the show, the events of the day melted away. All that mattered was finding out what ‘dreamy’ scene was going to take place.

What it transpired to be was that Sewal and Edric were sent into a dream state. At first, it was as if they were still on their boat, sailing the seven seas. But it quickly occurred to them that their crew were nothing more than ghosts of the mind. They were put through a few trials, that were set by the sea itself. Yes, the sea was making sure they were worthy to ride the waves on their rickety boat.

The only way to break the dream was through a confession of truth, as the sea felt an unnecessary tension between the two. Of course, it could have been seen as anger, but in fact, it was anything but.

Both Merlin and Arthur yelled in excitement when Sewal and Edric confessed their feelings. Not only that, but they kissed too. At that point, celebration and yelling turned into crying over how beautiful it was. The dream faded to white around them, casting a heavenly light over them.

It may as well have melted Merlin’s and Arthur’s hearts. While Merlin jumped onto his twitter account to scream, Arthur rewound the programme to watch the scene again. It was too beautiful for the both of them.

Text messages came flooding in on Arthur’s new phone. From Morgana’s mini meta messages, to Gwen and Vivian screaming about the scene, making little sense in the process. Even Leon popped up to say he had noticed, even though he didn’t watch the show.

After the hysterics calmed down, Merlin and Arthur had a good chat about the show and what that meant for everything else. As long as the show’s ratings didn’t drop (which they wouldn’t), everything would be fine and other shows in the same vein would follow suit. The internet was surely on side.

Nevertheless, the day had been hectic. Too much for one person, never mind everyone it had affected. As soon as Arthur had left town, Morgana collected up the press to correct people on what was going on. Arthur wasn’t missing, he was escaping a toxic environment. That was all she said, after all, the truth was Arthur’s to tell. And that truth was likely to be never told, for Arthur wanted his life to be normal.

There were many ways to take his father down.

 

**~~~**

_“Inside Camelot Crown Court, people are preparing for what may be the trial of the decade. Uther Pendragon, who was once the most powerful and influential businessman of our time, is facing charges for fraud, abuse and criminal activities that extend into funding violent gangs. While the trial has barely begun, experts are saying the only sentence Mr Pendragon will be getting is life.”_

The TV blared out the news report like it was just another day at the office. It was Hunith who was watching intently, noting the important points. But Arthur wasn’t allowed to watch, it had caused him to have far too many nightmares in recent weeks. So, to calm him, Merlin made sure he stayed in the garden, where all his plants flourished.

Merlin hadn’t lied when he said his mother had a bit of land. The garden itself could have been called a field. That was, at least, before Arthur got his hands on it. With the help of the village gardening group, he designed a garden to rival stately homes. And with the money he had, it was easily renovated, to Hunith’s delight. A winding path took you into a world of wonders. Patches of grass were home to colourful flowers, exotic plants, vegetables and fruits. The garden was built around the existing trees that looked to be ancient, with their plump trunks and their sprawling branches.

“What are you doing now?” Merlin said as Arthur trimmed away at some of his plants.

“I’m cutting away the dead stems and taking them back, so they don’t overgrow.” He stepped away from his plant, checking his work.

“If you had to choose, out of all your plants, which is your favourite?” While it may have not been the first time Merlin had asked, it had been before the garden bloomed with the spring and summer sun.

“The garden pink,” Arthur said, whisking down the garden to a group of bold plants that weren’t shy in their colours. “Also known as the _Dianthus plumarius_.” He touched one of the petals. “In the language of flowers its meaning is boldness. With its overwhelming pink colour, it certainly won’t blend in with other flowers. It stands out. It’s proud of the way it’s evolved.”

Merlin smiled brightly while he listened to Arthur ramble on about the flower. He soon moved on to mention other flowers that were his favourite. He moved around the entire garden, stating the genus and species of every plant, its common name, how long it flowers for, what varieties each one had. Everything that could have possibly been said was said. And it was clear that all of Arthur’s troubles melted away as he talked about his passion. His was proud of everything he had before him. The garden was beautiful, that much was true, but amongst the pretty plants and the fruits, there was money to be made.

“When will you go back to the market?” Merlin wondered as he leant on a fence next to where Arthur was tending his plants.

“I’m going to start going every week now. I have enough produce to do so.”

“Ooo, you’ll get to see more of your favourite merchants.”

Arthur laughed. “Oh, yes, I can’t wait to see Freya again. She always spills the most embarrassing stories of you.”

Merlin folded his arms. “It’s not fair that you’re friends with her now. She loves to make me out as a fool.”

“It’s only because you won’t tell me and she will.”

“Hmm.”

Again, Arthur laughed, and he kissed Merlin on the cheek. “Don’t worry about what she says. Nothing will ever be as embarrassing as when we ran into Old Man Simmons.”

Merlin shivered and curled into himself, shaking the memory away. “We didn’t go back into the woods for weeks after that.”

“It’s a sight I hope to never see again.”

“Yeah…” In a rapid change of mood, Merlin swung his arm around Arthur. “Come on, you can tend to your plants later. I’m taking you out.”

“You know…” Arthur hung his head. “You don’t have to do all this. I can only distract myself for so long.”

“It’s the first day of a long trial. Let me at least try to take your mind off it.”

“Okay…”

Merlin took Arthur out the village and into a new one. Although they were heading to a café, this particular eatery lay inside a garden centre. One of Arthur’s favourite places to be. They only got their lunch after Arthur had browsed _all_ the plants. They picked a table by the window, simply for the calm environment.

“I sometimes can’t believe it’s been over a year, you know,” Arthur said as he finished up his cake.

“And you’re happy?” Merlin asked. Perhaps he was slightly insecure, he had dragged Arthur there after all.

“You know I am.” Arthur gestured for Merlin to hold his hand, which he did. “I have my dream garden, Hunith is lovely, and I love you. How could I not be happy?”

“Glad to hear you’re happy, Arthur!” a voice said from the near distance.

There, right beside them, was Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Lancelot and Vivian. They all grabbed a chair from the various tables, causing the workers to glare at them in disgust. Arthur looked to them all in disbelieve, soon noticing Merlin’s wide grin.

“Did you invite them?” he asked Merlin.

“I thought we could all support you. Of course, Morgana and Gwen have to be at court.”

Arthur turned to his friends, who had all supported him heavily in the last year. “I’m glad you’re all here.”

With his friends there, Arthur could relax fully. They instantly swarmed him in support, soon falling into easy conversations that allowed Arthur to take his mind off everything. It was the perfect method. Leon knew how to make Arthur get into a passionate rant. Gwaine, Percival and Elyan were good at making Arthur laugh at all the pranks they would get up to. Lancelot and Vivian were good at mild teasing, getting Arthur to giggle lightly. And Merlin was good at gaining the smile that was like a newborn star from Arthur.

It allowed him to be himself in a safe environment, on a day that would be the start of a gruelling process.

He did get life, Uther. There was no possible way he could have gotten anything else. There was too much blatant evidence for his lawyers to do anything about it. And now he was where he belonged, behind bars.

Which meant that Arthur was safer and freer than he ever was before. Not only did he have the flawless support system, he had everything he had dreamt of.

A garden, which was close enough to a farm. A quiet life out in the country, where he could be a peaceful merchant. And his dreamy boyfriend, who was really the icing on the cake. For everything was perfect, somehow. He was alive and well, looked after and loved.

There was nothing more he could ask for in his needed freedom. 


End file.
